monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-26854283-20150918202841
@taunt9000 " If you wish to completely stop the DE, there's only one way and it is extremely cruel and inhumane. Treat DE like zombie virus. Build quarantines, retreat all civilians back to inland, the border would only be soldiers in hazmat suits left. The border would be like, land mines, thick concrete walls, barbed wires, search lights, machine gun bunkers, snipers... Kill every "zombie" on sight, constantly carpet bomb the "dead zones". Every infected person will be regarded as "unsavable patient". Unsavable patients will be either sent to a quarantine or executed. " Your statement isnt? YOU suggested to treat as a virus as a last effort. Yes it is cruel and inhumane but whats the alternative? just accept it? Whats if it is the only solution in the long run? Dont do it because its cruel? And isnt the one responsible for the spreading, but not doing anything against it, also cruel and inhumane? Yes i talk about people inbetween the major faction and even different groups in this faction, especialy in the human factions, who exist in this world unless KC states otherwise. " Durella is the head of radical faction. -->People seem to worry about her and her radical faction most. -->Druella has proven she can control herself and her army. -->She must be able to follow her mother's (aka the big boss) orders. -->The radical faction can do it, let alone other mamono factions. -->Diplomacy will work! " Again just assumptions the only facts are. Druella invaded, like you said on her on own, and than stoped. Just because she stoped doesnt mean she can control herself. Can also be just a tactical decision or other reasons, you just assume that she did it because she can control herself. You told me that the command came not from her mother so she did a major attack on her own. So she clearly does not have to take or follow orders from her mother. The last part again just assumptions nothing more. Like wishfull thinking with no facts. " *''"even thought the bigger and main part say that they want to defend"'' YOU are the one that's trying to sugarcoat the Order's intentions, see? Oh and I'm sorry that "bigger and main part" ''of the Order doesn't exist. Let me tell you a heartbreaking truth. The Order is completely a radical faction. There's no passive factions within the Order. All member nations of the Order share the same goal : exterminate all mamonos. The "rogue" party of the Order are people who joined Demon Lord's side. And the passive factions you're talking about are called '''neutral countries'. " Again the same. You make different mamono groups/faction/rogues call them however you like so what the action of this group dont worsen the overall image of the mamono. Say they can improve and only small groups do that the DL has nothing to do with it. And i say ok i accept that. But if i suggest that the order or humans in general can have the same group/faction whatever, you just say no they cant be and say that they all are bad, even thought there is no info at all about them or other human faction/groups or whatever. You just assume that there are no guilds, organisation, groups, underground religions and so on beside the order and think that a human organisation/religion is totaly koherent and all in it think the same way and want to do it the same way, use the same methods, that there is no discussion, all are absulty extreme evil fanatics. Like every other religion you know, who absolutly dont have splitter or radical factions no no they are all the same and all evil. Does such division of the order into different groups sugercoat the order? yes it does, that was the whole point, because you do exactly the same with the mamono. But no i am not allowed to do assumption only you can. Here is another one. Some neutral nations sended some diplomats to the DL to negotiat about stopping the spredding of the DE and the changing of their land through the passive DE of immigrating mamono. But they came back as incubi and with mamono wife and now this neutral nations are either mamono friendly or a demon realm. Through that the order got even more people and became even more radical and extreme. Nice story isnt it? There are no fact about it but also not against it. So i just make such a assumption and say its fact in favor of all humans and the order. But no its totaly impossible that something like happed. Actually there is an example for mamono diplomacy. The konuichi, who is send to"take out" someone, like a govener, who dont like mamono. "Simply breathing the air of DR can not INSTANTLY turn people into mamonos." Yes you can get transformed just by breathing air. Maybe even instantly but even if not instantly than over some time, just depend on the conzentration.The end is the same, you get turned ever fast or slow you have nor say in it. Im sorry that i dont use the words you want to hear but you also conviniently dont anwer my questions and just put exuses for the mamono and blame for the order on the table. What is with the neutral contrys, faction, group, guild whot dont want to join the mamono? Why isnt said anything about mamono developing something about the DE? In the actual note there are only two anwers. The DL want to transforme the world, so all humans. That is her goal. And we have some info about two factions beside the human. The dwarves, who want the change and the elves who doesnt want it. We see that the wishes of the elve are ignored and they get change anyway, even if it is just passive through the spreading of the demonic energy.